


Trust is a fragile thing

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very delicate.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Rowena Ravenclaw
Series: Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023564





	Trust is a fragile thing

Our story starts in a dorm in Gryffindor Tower, after having a big argument Rowena Ravenclaw has come to try and mend her relationship with Colin Creevey.

Colin scowled. "What? Have you come to have your soul captured by me?"

Rowena frowned. "I'm sorry about that, it was all just a misunderstanding."

Colin muttered, "You accused me of capturing people's souls by taking their pictures, that's pretty damming to me."

Rowena said, "I want to earn back your trust, Col."

Colin simply replied, "Trust is a fragile thing, it takes time to mend."


End file.
